Closing Time
by DolfynRider
Summary: Nate and Sophie offer to close up McRory's one more time.


Closing Time

© 2010 Dolfyn Rider

"We should…we should see it through," Nate commented, searching her eyes to see if she agreed.

"To victory, then," Sophie said, raising her glass.

They drank their shots, Sophie giving him a smile that said more than any words.

The bartender came back over, "Another?"

"Not now," Nate told him, knowing the look in Sophie's eyes "but we may be here a while, we'll close up," Nate finished.

The bartender tossed Nate the keys, grabbed his jacket and was out the door in less than five minutes.

"So…?" Nate looked at Sophie.

"What?"

"Sophie, I know that look, you want something."

"You're right, I give, I do." She said, smiling that smile again as she climbed up to sit on the bar.

"What are you doing?" Nate stared at her, puzzled.

"I do want something Nate…right here…on this bar…_now_," the look in her eye shifting from mischievous to seductress as she let her hand trail down to Nate's lap, giving him a few strokes through his pants before her arms came up so she could shed her shirt.

"SOPHIE!"

"Come on, Nate," she said, still smiling.

It sounded like she was begging, but begging was something Sophie had never had to do. She probably didn't even know how. All she had to do was look at someone in _that_ way and they'd have to be an idiot to resist her.

Nate rushed to the door, making sure it was locked and pulling the blinds, "Sophie! You can't just…in here…this is…" he faltered as he turned around seeing her now completely naked on the bar.

"You were saying?" She asked, toying with a nipple, watching his face, silently gauging his reaction.

Nate opened his mouth to protest again, but no sound came out. His eyes transfixed on the gorgeous brunette, he walked back over to the bar and sat down on the stool he'd just vacated.

He was at the perfect height and distance as Sophie's hand snaked it's way down, now gliding over the small tuft of hair she'd trimmed into a heart shape just for him.

His breath caught in his throat, as did hers, when her fingers danced across her clit. He wanted to move. He wanted to help her. Though he couldn't move. He loved watching her.

She loved the fact that she was getting to him and slowly dipped one finger in, "This," she breathed heavily, "is where I want you."

Nate, finally able to move, slid a hand up her thigh, but still didn't touch her the way she wanted him to, he just held on, squeezing her thigh, what little nails he had raking down them before he slid it up again.

"Come on, Nate," she whispered in the near darkness.

He pushed one of the stools closer to the bar next to her arm and the nagging thought of how wrong it was to be doing this, _here_, vanished as he climbed up onto the bar.

Roughly, he flipped her over, grabbing her hair with one hand; he shoved her head down onto the bar while he lifted her hips with the other. Sophie's left hand finding the stool while her right hand grabbed the counter under the bar.

His belt came flying off; she heard the sound of his zipper being lowered before he took control. As he pushed himself into her, she moaned and rocked back into him.

"Oh my God, Nate," she sighed.

One hand still tangled in her hair, he reached between them to toy with her clit as he pumped in and out in rapid succession. Sophie's body responded automatically, thrusting herself back to match his strokes. Their guttural moans echoed in the small room.

She was standing on a cliff, waiting to fall over, but just as quickly as it started, it stopped. "What…?" Sophie asked, as she felt him pull out of her.

He got down off the bar, motioning for her to follow as he sat at one of the booths.

She quickly jumped off the bar and moved towards him.

"I want your scent all over this bar tonight," he told her wickedly before pulling her down onto him, shoving the table out of the way with his foot as he did so.

Sophie's arms wrapped around his neck as her knees hit the vinyl. The searing kiss lasting forever before Sophie started sliding up and down his length. Slowly at first, but speeding up quickly.

Nate's hips bucked up to meet her the same way hers had just backed back into him.

Parker watched them from the doorway of the back room, Hardison close by.

"So, do we say anything?"

"NO! Are you nuts?" Hardison looked at her like she really was.

"No, not _now_, I mean…later."

"Yeah, sure. Sophie, Nate, great to see you too getting so close last night, sorry about eavesdropping on your private moment, but there was an emergency case I came across on my laptop…"

"Okay, okay, I get it, but…what about the case?"

"I think it can wait for a little while," Hardison told her, just as Sophie screamed, causing Parker to jump a mile.

"What the hell…?" Parker asked, now staring out the little window in the door.

"Parker, they…I mean, she…it's just…" Hardison stuttered, "Are you still a virgin?" He blurted out, not being able to stop himself.

"No, but…I've never been loud. She could ruin your eardrums. I'd be surprised if Eliot didn't hear that!"

"Parker, Eliot lives five miles from the…" he paused, looking at her, getting it.

"Can you make me do that?" Parker asked.

"Wh…what?"

"I want to scream like that. I never have. I've never been with a man…or a woman…that good. Or that did whatever Nate just did to Sophie. Or…whatever." Her voice trailed off as she looked at him. "What?"

"Parker, did you just say you wanted me to make love to you?"

Parker nodded, "We can do it right here, the little bar over there should support both of us, and the chair can substitute for the booth."

"Parker! I can't believe you just suggested our first time should be…here."

"Might as well make it interesting, right?" She smiled back at him, as neither had left their spots by the door.

He spun her around, kissing her with the passion that had built up over the years.

She moaned into his mouth, pulling back slightly to nibble on his lower lip, before his hands trailed down her body.

"No, Parker, wait, this…we can't…not here," he said, trying to pull away.

"That's almost exactly what Nate said…and they are," Parker stated, glancing over her shoulder and out the door again.

Nate's mouth was now devouring Sophie. On one of the little round tables, all they could see was her knees and Nate's head.

Sophie's hands now running through Nate's hair, pulling him closer to her, as his tongue snaked out. She wanted him inside her again, and she really didn't care what part of him was in her.

Her back arched off the table as he slid two fingers deep into her while still teasing her clit with his tongue.

"Yes, Nate…_more_," she moaned.

He stood and guided himself into her once more.

Their bodies so slick now, he was almost pushing her off the table with every thrust so he placed his hands just above her shoulders to hold her in place better.

With one final thrust, her legs wrapped around his waist as her body contracted around him and she felt him spilling into her.

They lay still for a while, regaining their breath. Once they were breathing normally again, they got up, Nate having to steady Sophie as she was still a little shaky, and gathered their clothes.

"So…" Nate said, watching as she got dressed.

"So?" Sophie said, sighing a happy sigh at being satisfied once more. Nate knew all the right buttons to push. She'd never been with anyone who knew her body so well. Even she didn't know her body as well as he did.

"Are we going to…?" He asked, his eyes glancing upwards.

"I don't know," she smiled before teasingly adding, "You think you got more in you?"

"You know I do," he told her, and they headed for the back room to go to the elevator.

"PARKER!" Sophie screamed.

"HARDISON!" Nate yelled.

"What are you doing?" They asked, in perfect unison.

Parker looked over, but didn't stop, "Well, you two made it look like so much fun."

Hardison groaned beneath her, "Parker!"

"Oops, we weren't supposed to say anything," Parker said, a smile dancing at the corners of her mouth, but still not slowing her movement.

"Okay, we're going to pretend this never happened," Nate said, taking Sophie's hand and leading her to the elevator.

**THE END**


End file.
